galatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Death
Zack Death is a normal human being that was Death's son. Background Not much of Zack's past was told but most of it were to Nazu Falneel. Zack was abandoned with Aris at the age of 10. Unlike his family he wasn't able to use Death/Dark magic. His Death/Dark magic blew up his teacher at the age of 8 and 2 years later, was abandoned. In the outside world, he learned Lightning magic and in turn, making him a rogue. At the age of 16 he went to where everything is taking place and 5 years later, meeting Nazu. Who was later known to actually be Zack's little brother. Personality Zack is extremely stupid and at times, somehow smart. He rarely gets angry and most of the time, his cheerful. But because of his meeting with Nazu, his smile turns into a frown as he participates in battles to get stronger and one day, hope to overcome Nazu. Zack tends not to get into many fights for some reasons. Zack also tend to suddenly appear in corners emoing, he teleports back to where he is standing and acts like nothing happens. Appearance Zack is tall and slim, like all the other characters. He wears a pair of black shirt and pants, though the sleeves of his shirt were torn off. He has spiky hair and he wears a magic-supressing eyepatch. His arms are filled with symbols, 1 on both his arm, 1 on both his elbows and the 3 on the both his forearms. He also has his Szablas that are attached to his sides. The parrying dagger is on his left waist, right next to his Szabla. He also has a secret curse mark on his back when his shirt is off. The curse mark bears the symbol of Death. Abilities Zack looks weak but he actually has forms called Hidden Forms. Up to this date he has 6 hidden form, the 6th still unseen by anyone for certain reasons. Lightning Zack has control over lightning. He is also able to control 2 special types of lightning, Black Lightning and White Lightning. His Black Lightning is known to be a real Black Lightning, therefore making it the strongest lightning. But it is rumored that Black Lightning is not accurate and at times might explode and injure the user. White Lightning on the other hand is much more weaker than Lightning but it is very easy to use and very accurate. Zack is also capable of combining them together to form a powerful and accurate lightning but he never uses it. Water Zack also has control over water. But he is only able to do so when he taps the second symbol on his forearm. He can revert back to Lightning but he has to tap the first symbol on his forearm. Zack is able to suddenly form Tsunami's that surround the enemy and crash down on them afterwards. His is also able to create Water Chinese Dragons that spiral around each other and send spiraling water blasts at the enemy. Earth Zack can control Earth, likewise with Water and Lightning but he has to tap the last symbol on his forearm. What he can do with Earth is the same as Water so no descriptive explanation is needed. Ice By tapping the symbol on his elbow, he can control Ice. Zack is able to freeze anything including magic or energy and is considered to be much more dangerous than his Death magic. Zack can freeze incoming magic, the ground, air, water, or anything. The extent of how much he freezes is still unknown. Death By tapping the symbol on his arm, he can control the magic that he was supposed to use, Death. The extent of how much Death magic is used is unknown. Hidden Forms Hidden Forms are forms that are hidden by the user. They are only learnt when the user faces his true self. Up till now Zack is the only one known to have more than 1 hidden form as people are only known to only own one. He has 6 hidden forms, each doing a different thing. His first hidden form is called The Lightning God, where he is able to use the real Black Lightning. His second hidden form is called The Tsunami Bringer, where he can form more than 4 Tsunami's and form one in the air. His third hidden form is called The Earth Gaurdian, in which is the same as his second hidden form. His forth hidden form is called The Frozen Devil, where he can freeze everything and at no limit as well. His fifth hidden form is called Death Bringer, where he can use all 5 of his magics. The strongest attack up to this point is known as Frozen Black Lightning, Darkness Wrapping Earth. It is only available to be used when he is in his fifth hidden form. His sixth hidden form is unknown at this point. Weapons He dual-wields Szablas in which does nothing. The Szabla's blade is yellow while its guard and hilt is white. When he combines his Szablas, they turn into a yellow-coloured 3-bladed scythe that amplifies his magic. He also has a parrying dagger that he uses when the opponent is using a sword. He also has an magic-supressing eyepatch that when taken off, can either double his opponent's magic or go to his real magic level. Symbols The symbols on his arm keep hold of special abilities. The first symbol on his right forearm (Nearest to the wrist) holds his lightning magic. The second symbol on his right forearm (In the middle) holds his water magic. The third symbol on his right forearm (Nearest to his elbow) holds his Earth Magic. The symbol on his right elbow holds his ice magic. The symbol on his arm holds his death magic. The first symbol on his left forearm (Nearest to the wrist) amplifies his attack. The second symbol on his left forearm (In the middle) amplifies his defence. The third symbol on his left forearm (Nearest to his elbow) amplifies his magic. The symbol on his left elbow amplifies his speed. The symbol on his left arm amplifies everything, making it the only symbol for Zack to never use. Healing Zack is capable of healing to some extent, allowing him to close small wounds and he is able to "steal" others' wounds, thus injuring himself. Relationships Nazu Falneel - Zack is Nazu's older brother and also Zack's motivation. When Nazu and Zack work together they cause massive destruction, making them good team mates. Yoite Falneel - Zack is Yoite's older brother as well. Though Zack has only met Yoite a few times, a strong bond between them was born. Galator Raichera - Zack considers Galator to be "A monster" but otherwise Zack tries to act normal around Galator. Even though Galator is at war, Zack treats Galator as just another person. But Zack has a lot of respect for Galator as Nazu and Yoite's master was Galator. Aris Death - Zack is Aris's older brother as well. As Zack and Aris were abandoned together, they developed a very strong bond, even when Aris was attacking Zack, Zack never attacked Aris. Beggar - Zack and Beggar are extremely good friends. Zack was the one who showed Beggar how to use hidden forms. Zack is also the only one who knows Beggar's real name, making them be the closest of friends. Category:Characters